Children of Champions
by Kiana Ravens
Summary: The last apocalypse looms on the horizon. Drusilla and her Champion are the keys to setting a long-existing prophecy into motion. Can our Champions work through their differences and prove themselves?


**Title**: Children of Champions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the Series. Both shows are owned by Joss Whedon and Co.

**Summary**: Drusilla, as a Seer for the Powers that Be, has gotten a vision foretelling the final apocalypse. She and her Champion are the only hopes to setting a millennia-old prophecy into motion. By summoning the Children of Champions from their universes into this reality, the apocalypse could be averted. It's bigger than anything the First could do. But, secrets are revealed and the truth comes out. Can the Champions come to terms in time to avert the last and ultimately final apocalypse?

**Alternate Timeline Explanation**: _Children of Champions_ is pretty complicated, but I'm going to try to explain. All of Buffy has happened, through season 7. However, in Angel, season 4, says my beta and good friend Euley(go read her stuff), happens at the same time. I understand that. I know that. But I don't have to deal and accept that. As a fanfiction writer, I love that I have the right to mess with things. Like, there's going to be a lot of slash, but there's going to be a lot of het, too. And a bunch of stuff has/hasn't happened. Let's go on to explaining the timeline.

For Buffy, as mentioned before, _Children of Champions_ deals with all/most of it, including the first season. Especially the first season. I, the author, haven't seen every single episode of Buffy, because I'm not that crazy in love with the series, but I have seen my fair share of the episodes. And I have a good memory. So, I have the Buffy parts down.

As for Angel, I'm not so good. The fourth season is being tugged around with. In _Children of Champions_, I guess all of season 3 has happened. Gunn's with the Fang Gang, Fred's been rescued from Pylea, Lorne's around, Connor's been born and gone through the whole 'I hate Angel let me kill him' thing. He never had sex with Cordelia, 'cause it squicks me to think of that, so Jasmine hasn't happened yet. The Angel timeline in _Children of Champions_ is before Connor and Cordy do the dirty. Gunn and Fred don't get together. Wesley and Fred don't get together (Euley still hates me because of that). No one has a partner as of yet. Oh, and Wesley has glasses, because I think he looks adorable with them on.

So, with that hopefully explained, please feel free to point out any gaps, holes, or things wrong in the timeline. I'm only one person that doesn't watch Angel on a regular basis with a friend-slash-beta who does. Oh, and leave feedback/reviews. I like them a lot.

**Notes/Warnings**: I posted this in the Angel section under "Baker's Dozen". Also, for later chapters, OC warning. This has het, slash, and femslash pairings. Finally, violence, character death, and some angst. (hello, end of the world coming.)

- - -

Flashes of scenes, barely long enough for her to catch onto what's happening. Children, teenagers really, fighting and laughing and hugging. Then came demons. Big, gray, bulky demons about nine feet tall with large mouths and long, sharp canines and claws attacking the adults. She could kind of recognize the people. The bleach-blonde obviously her Spike, and the tall brunette near him being her daddy, and the blonde Slayer that stole her Angel fighting nearby with the chocolate Slayer and the dark Slayer. Her Grandsire was fighting a demon on her own, the dark Slayer's old flame tackling it; the warrior of old spearing a demon, and then came the little kitten, and the red tree with her nummy treat, the stuffy smart one, and the big chocolate man. Behind them were the man without a hand, the two army men, the mousy witch, and the little Slayer and her twin. Lurking about were the wolf, the little slave-girl, the green man, the yummy lawyer, the old friend, her Champion with the old Watcher, the little blonde boy, and the stern woman with the eyes. And the kiddies stood with the Key and her little brother weren't harmed as they stood in the background, nursing wounds. . .

. . .But only if the adults would help. Only if they set things She saw herself swaying with the Rain Man around a smoky green circle.

Coming out of the vision, she crooned, squirming and wiggling around on the silk sheets of the bed. Reaching for the porcelain doll, Drusilla hummed to her Miss Edith, clutching the doll to her chest, her dark eyes glazed with the preoccupation of her thoughts. The brunette knew what she had to do. The visions were getting worse and more frequent, and Drusilla knew that if she wanted the pain to stop, she'd best do what the Powers wanted her to do. Besides, she'd see her daddy sooner or later with his life-mate. For now, Drusilla needed to call the mage for some cosmic help.

Exiting the room of her mansion, she turned to one of the minions. "Little snake, call the old mage for mummy, will you? I want to talk to him."

Nodding and stammering, the minion sped off to another room to phone the mage. Upsetting Drusilla wasn't the smartest thing for him to do, especially after a vision. So Drusilla busied herself with singing to Miss Edith and swaying on the balcony above the foyer. When the minion returned with a cordless phone, she snatched at it with a small "Ruff!" and smiled toothily at the minion, causing him to shake and run off.

"Hello?" the voice on the phone called out. "Drusilla, are you there?"

"Drippy droppy," Drusilla cooed into the phone. "Help poor old mummy, will you?"

"What do you need from me, Drusilla?" the man's voice sighed over the line. She could picture him rubbing his temples in irritation. Drusilla giggled.

"Just a small spell, please," answered Drusilla in a singsong voice. "The Powers are sending me visions of the final apocalypse… They keep saying to contact you for help to stop the earth from being destroyed. I myself wouldn't want to help, but there'd be no more puppies or chaos. We need to get the little muffins here, all neat and clean and whole. Will you help?"

"I suppose. What do I need to do?"

"Come to the mansion, sweets, and bring some portal-opening things," Drusilla replied, becoming suddenly serious. "We have a mission."

**end of Prologue.**

**Notes**: Leave a review. Oh, and I hope I did well on writing the Dru-speak/Dru-think/Dru-vision. . .


End file.
